


a harry lou year

by noregrets_justlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Help, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, New Years Eve, Oneshot, Oops, harryandlouis, harrylouyear, i don't know what you're meant to hashtag here, kiss, louisandharry, mention of elounor ew, okay, sorry - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noregrets_justlove/pseuds/noregrets_justlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where the hell did harry and louis disappear to on new years eve?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a harry lou year

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry I got carried away when jenni//lovinglylouis gave me a prompt about harryandlouis watching love actually on new years eve oopsies
> 
> i hope you like it anyway (:

Fireworks were exploding, champagne glasses clinking, music blaring, and it wasn't even 11:50pm. And somewhere tucked away in their not little house on their not so little sofa in their not so little living room was a little Louis and a not so little Harry. As Gary Barlow sang away enthusiastically on the tv, Harry's hand tightened around Louis' wrist.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Louis mused, looking up from where he had absent mindedly been tracing lines up and down Harry's bare calves. 

Harry was bobbing away singing softly to the music and Louis thought he just looked positively adorable.

"Oh the song, yeah I love this one!" he had always been a sucker for Gary Barlow, "Love abit of Gazza me, and I've got to say he does look quite lovely tonight, bet Liam and Niall are having a right time-"

"Do you wish you could've gone?" Harry interrupts.

"What?" Louis asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Why would he want to go? Going meant spending the night with Eleanor and not Harry, what could sound more untempting than that?

"Well I know you really like Gary Barlow and instead your stuck home with me and you could be there.." Harry said softly.

Louis gave him a playful shove and laughed.

"Harry love don't you think they asked me to go? Course I didn't bloody want to go, I don't fancy spending the night in awkward silence with El while she'd rather be off getting pissed with Max and I'd rather be here with you."

"Really?" Harry's face was the ultimate heart eyes emoji.

"Of course you absolute prat, c'mere..."

Harry leaned into Louis to meet him half way and their lips met, pressing against each others softly. 

Louis raked his fingers through Harry's hair, because he could, and in turn Harry did the same, because he could.

All of a sudden Harry giggled to himself, a completely unprovoked action leaving Louis very confused.

"Ere what's tickled you??"

"I was checking twitter earlier while you were prancing around the kitchen-"

"I was not prancing!" Louis said defensively, "I was dancing! Can't resist a bit of Arctic Monkeys on the radio and don't pretend you weren't getting your jiggy on to some god awful Miley Cyrus song the other day when you didn't think I could see!"

Harry laughed, but continued, ignoring his boyfriends comment, "... and people have already started noticing that we're missing," he giggled some more.

"Let them speculate..." Louis replied, reaching onto the coffee table and retrieving two chocolates from the already half eaten box in front of them. 

Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tounge. Louis plopped the chocolate into his mouth and then one into his own and let out a sigh, rolling his eyes back into his head.

"Heyyyy," Harry nipped fondly at Louis' bare arm, "Save those faces for later in the bedroom."

"Oi cheeky!"

~ ~ ~ 

"Time for the 60 second countdown!" 

Harry and Louis reverted their attention back to the tv after they'd finished polishing off the last of the chocolate box, and clamped their hands together. As the crowd on tv began the countdown in London, cameras on Big Ben, Harry began to speak. 

"60!"

"I'm sad 2013 is finished..."

"45!"

"This has been a good year hasn't it?" Louis nodded.

"30!"

"Thanks for everything Lou..."

"25!"

"There's been some ups and downs but..."

"20!"

"Harry your a bloody sop sometimes you know," Louis interrupted.

"15!"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me..."

"10!"

"And I wouldn't trade any of this for the world..."

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson."

Neither Harry nor Louis heard the cheer and uproar from London through their tv as the clock stuck midnight and London's square erupted into a frenzy.

For the second Harry had finished speaking Louis had closed the almost non existent space between them and crashed his lips to Harry's. Harry swivvled round to lay against the sofa with Louis resting on his stomach as they kissed with so much passion and lust and primarily love. 

They were so in love. No one could ever take that away from them.

Louis knotted his fingers in Harry's hair as Harry thumbed Louis hips, his cold hands pressing softly to the skin under his jumper. As Louis felt Harry shift beneath him, trying to find a new comfortable position, he broke the kiss and leaned back on his legs. They shuffled around to both sit comfortably against each other and reattached their lips, as the fireworks on the television lit up the dim room with a multitude of flashes and colours. 

When they finally broke apart for good, and not just to catch their breath, the fireworks were long over and Harry pressed a final closed mouth kiss against Louis marginally swollen lips.

"In case you didn't already know," Louis voice came out all raspy and broken with misuse, "I love you too Haz."

Harry smiled that dimpled smile, and Louis smiled that crinkly eyed smile and closed his eyes, laying his head against his boyfriends shoulder.

"Hey Lou, I've always wanted to to see the fireworks on New Years in London you know," Harry gently petted Louis hair back into place, it was sticking up in all directions.

"We'll go next year then," Louis replied, eyes remaining closed.

Harry's eyes lit up like the fireworks, though Louis didn't see, "Really? Just you and me? Can we do that?" 

"Course we can, love, if I want to take you to see some bloody fireworks then I'll take you." 

You see, if Louis loved one thing almost as much as he loved Harry, it was treating Harry to things. Sentimental things like a meal he's made after spending triple the usual time it would take any normal person to make, or in this case a trip to London to see the fireworks. 

Harry hummed in response, but then let it all go quiet. 

"Hey Lou," he spoke up again after a comfortable silence, just as Gary Barlow was ending a rendition of 'Never Forget', "You haven't taken a shower since last year!" 

Louis snorted, opening his eyes. Of course Harry was the type of guy to come out with something like that. 

"Well neither have you!"

"How's about we take our first shower of 2014 together then?" Harry waggled his eyebrow jokily leaving Louis in hysterics.

God he was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Harry. He will put up with all the crap and stress, he thinks, for nights like this. 

"Now that's an offer I can't resi-" Louis climbed to his feet only to be yanked back down by the back of his jumper. Or rather Harry's jumper which he so happened to be wearing. But it was just so big and cosy and smelled of HARRY so... 

"We're not going anywhere," Harry squealed in a pitch similar to that of a 12 year old girl, "'Love Actually's' starting!"

"But we watched it last weeeeeek" Louis whined in response.

Harry had got him all excited about a joint shower and now he was backing out! Bastard. 

"You can never have too much Colin Firth or Hugh Grant, Lou" Harry said pointedly as the credits began rolling.

Louis sat on the edge if the sofa, refusing to lean back and refusing to give up on his hopes of a joint shower.

"Sometimes when the media says you've got a thing for older people, I think they're actually right," he didn't look over his shoulder at Harry as he fought down the immense giggle threatening to escape from his mouth.

"You bastard!" Harry gasped, snaking an arm around Louis teeny waist and pulling him back into him.

Louis didn't put up a fight this time. Instead he nestled into his boyfriends side and pulled the blanket up under his neck.

"You know I was just thinking the same about you."

"But you loveeeeee me," Harry said in a sing song, intertwining their hands. 

"That I do," Louis said in response, turning his head and planting a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

So there they were. In the midst of all the parties and fireworks and New Year shenanigans, Harry and Louis were tucked up on the sofa under a blanket watching 'Love Actually'. And yet, neither could think of a better way to ring in the new year. Apart from being in London watching the fireworks in real life, Harry thinks, but he can wait. Afterall, what's a year to wait when you have forever?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first and probably terrible fic but this is what happens when I have the urge to write fluff at 2am   
> bye x   
> @accelouration


End file.
